Alexandria Safe-Zone (TV Series)
"''Mercy for the lost. Vengeance for the plunderers." - Alexandria's Motto after the Invasion. The '''Alexandria Safe-Zone', or simply Alexandria, is a walled-off community in AMC's The Walking Dead located in Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. It is also one of the four joint communities of the Militia, along with the Hilltop, the Kingdom and Oceanside until it was destroyed by the Saviors in "Honor". After the defeat of the Saviors in "Wrath" the residents moved back in and began rebuilding the destroyed town. Six years after Rick Grimes "death" in "Who Are You Now?" and approximately seven and a half years since its destruction, Alexandria is a thriving community which has welcomed several former Saviors into its midst though it is more cautious towards outsiders than before. Pre-Apocalypse The Alexandria-Safe Zone was established in a neighborhood outside of Alexandria, Virginia, near Washington, D.C.. The neighborhood was a planned upscale community with its own solar grid, cisterns and eco-based sewage filtration with pricing starting at the $800,000 to $1,400,000 range. It was designed for sustainability. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 TBC Season 6 TBC Season 7 TBC Season 8 TBC Leadership Under Dianna Monroe (The Distance to Conquer) During Deanna's leadership the community was very relaxed and lived like the outside world. This all changed when Rick took over after Reg's death. Under Rick Grimes (First Time Again - What Comes After) TBC Under Michonne (What Comes After - Welcome Home) And Gabriel Stokes (What Comes After - Still Gotta Mean Something) TBC Under Rhys Grimes (Integration - Present) TBC The Wall The safe-zone walls are made out of mostly corrugated iron sheets, supported by steel tubing, which act as braces supporting the structure. The structure was erected by Reg Monroe and his sons using various materials gathered from the surrounding area, notably a shopping mall construction as noted by Deanna. Other residents also helped them. Reg Monroe was the person behind the engineering of the wall, designing it to be strong enough to withstand the walkers. However, even with all of the braces and supports used, the charred watchtower toppled over and the wall was unable to withstand the force of impact and gave way, allowing the large herd of walkers to enter the community. Following the events of "No Way Out", the survivors worked together by rebuilding walls as well as completing the expansion, adding more houses into the community, plus a church. Inhabitants Survivors * Rhys Grimes (Leader of the Community) * Judith Grimes (Student) * R.J. Grimes * Rosita Espinosa (Council Member) * Aaron - (Patrol/Council member) * Eugene Porter - (Engineer) * Rosita Espinosa * Siddiq - (Community doctor/Council member) * Laura - (Council member) * Kyle - (Council member) * D.J. - (Guard) * Barbara - (Gardener) * Scott - (Supply Runner) * Negan - (''Supply Runner/Guard/Adviser)'' * Mrs. Robinson - (Gardener) * Nora - (Gardener/Council member) * Gracie (Student) * Alex - (Nurse) Former Inhabitants * Rick Grimes (Former Leader of the Community)